Plain and Simple
by ReesesCatEyes
Summary: A small window into Sailor Mars’s thoughts and P.O.V. during the episode, “A Reluctant Princess”


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I'm nervous and excited! *holds flag and waves*

Please review! And enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, but I have some dvds!

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Plain and Simple**

I liked him. Plain and simple. Now, looking at the couple placed before me, with a rush of memories flowing all around us, it hit me; it was never meant to be. Their destinies were set from the beginning, a long time ago in the Moon Kingdom. And like an idiot, here I was trying to get him to like me; taking a boat ride in the park, going to a doll exhibit, calling him to spend time with me; I was completely infatuated with him. And now, he BELONGS to Serena? She BELONGS to him? Why? Oh God in the heavens, why?? She's immature, a klutz, a cry baby, doesn't excel in school, caring, considerate, passionate, nice….she's everything I've ever wanted to be. I was jealous. Plain and simple.

Once upon a time ago, Serena befriended me, me! A girl who people would stay away from, who formed opinions of me without even knowing who I was! What I stood for, all because I was a little different! But with her innocence, naïve ways, and a heart bigger then I have ever, or will ever encounter, saved me from my own dark hole. Before her, I felt so alone, so alienated from those around me, I thought it would continue to suffocate me. I was depressed, but I had my grandpa, my studies, and my duties at the temple to keep me occupied. But then a stranger came, and he helped around the temple during the time buses started to disappear and we gained even more harsh words and rumors. That's when my encounter with her changed my life, I became Sailor Mars, fire was my weapon, and I destroyed those around me with it. I felt powerful, accepted, noticed, and whole, for I was finally a part of something.

But then I met him, and I thought he was different, mature, intelligent, driven, a perfect match. I knew he wasn't interested in me from the beginning, I know I forced him into awkward situations to spend time with me, but I didn't care. I liked being around him, I liked thinking he was mine, and I liked seeing Serena so upset about it. Looking back at it now, I think a bigger part of me did it because I liked seeing her so upset. She was jealous, and I craved the extra attention I received from her, and even from him. But after a while, the conversations we would have would often shift to Serena, and every time her name was mentioned, his midnight eyes became alive, his voice took on a different tone, and passion radiated from him. I could tell he would try to hide his emotions, I knew every time I would insult her, his eyes would take on a defensive, and even an offended look, but he mocked her along with me, afraid of saying too much, afraid of admitting he liked her. After a while, I realized Darien cared for Serena, and that only fueled my anger at her, because even when she wasn't around she already had him!

As the events before me continued, I watched as Princess Serenity and Prince Darien told each other how they remembered their past lives, and their feelings toward one another. I saw how her eyes look at his with only love, and his eyes, returning the same captivated gaze. In that moment, I felt a part of me die; I said goodbye to Raye, the girl who needed to put Serena down, whom silently competed with her, who had an overwhelming need to be better than her. I looked at the other Scouts; they were all mesmerized by the events unfolding in front of them as well as their own memories returning to them. I closed my eyes then, and felt the jealousy, insecurities leaving my body, my soul felt cleansed, and a new calm replaced my darker thoughts.

Without the thoughts plauging my mind, I saw Serena for what she really was; My Best Friend. She's always been there for me, helping me, protecting me, wanting only the best for me, and I, like a stupid, selfish person, had only wanted to hurt her in return. I've tried to keep those who cared about me at bay, afraid of getting too close to them only to have them leave me at the end. But not anymore, as Princess Serenity transformed back into Sailor Moon, I was the first to run toward her, but I didn't touch her. As Sailor Mercury placed her head upon her lap, I felt guilty of all the thoughts that consumed my mind before. But I made a promise to myself, I had rid my body of my evil thoughts, and now, since I can truly see her, I wanted her to truly see me.

As the Negaverse generals were gathering before us, the Scouts took stances in front of our Princess, and I, stood in front of them all. I would not allow any harm come to her, I remembered my past life, dedicating my whole being to protecting the Moon Princess, but I shook those thoughts from my head. My planet was gone, as were my duties to the royal court to protect one being, and one being only. Who I protected now, and forever, would be Serena; Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, future Queen, and my best friend, now and forever. Plain and simple.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and be gentle! *waits anxiously near computer while eating popcorn*

-ReesesCatEyes


End file.
